Light Up the Sky
by monkeygirl77
Summary: When Amara banished Lucifer from Castiel's vessel something happens that turns everything upside down. Chuck can't believe it and Amara isn't much better. Michael is ecstatic and Lucifer just wants his big brother. They have a secret, lots of explaining to do, and one not amused Father who is tapping his foot in waiting. "Someone better start talking! What did you two do!"


It felt like his entire being was being torn apart. Particle by particle, on a grander more deadly scale. Being smited on the Primordial level. It burned like nothing had ever burned before. And then a different kind of pain only adding to the agony.

He felt like he was being split in two. Literally split down the middle, in the midst of the great light that had yanked him free from that other angels being.

* * *

 _"You ruined everything!"_

 _He spun around to face the being with the deep voice, his eyes widening at the man in front of him. He stumbled back in his surprise, the man sneering at him in disdain._

 _"We were so close and you ruined it!"_

 _"W-what are you talking about?"_

 _His voice sounded so weird. His throat hurt as if he hadn't be able to use it for some long period of time. The man before him grunted, gritting his teeth as he stalked forward._

 _"No matter, now that you're here we can finally be rid of you!"_

 _He scrambled backwards, attempting to get to his feet once and failing, leaving himself nothing but the option to crawl backwards away as best he could. That didn't stop the man stalking forward, a worrying flash of metal appearing in his hand, in fact it made it seem as if he had sped up a bit more then he probably did._

 _"I should have ended you all those eon's ago! I knew you'd be more troublesome then not!"_

 _He kept backing up in fear, not really sure what was going on or where he was, where his Father was or his brother, he was a bit scared (not that he would admit that without some form of torture) and admittedly he really wanted Michael. Michael would get rid of the man! He'd explain what was going on! He'd fix it all, like he always did!_

 _Father would too!_

 _He'd go for either of them right now!_

 _Why couldn't he call them? Why couldn't he_ remember _!_

 _"Who are you!"_

 _"Don't you recognize your own? I'm you! Or at least, a better version of you!"_

 _He took in a deep breath, this was impossible, he would think he would remember becoming_ that _. The man laughed but it was not a humorous laugh, it made his skin crawl and his muscles shiver. He thrust the blade down at him, and he thrust his arms up to try and protect himself._

 _It was gone!_

 _That dreaded mark! It was gone!_

 _He had to find Father or Michael and tell them that he had failed, he had lost the Mark. Aunt Amara was free again._

 _"Your not going anywhere."_

 _He was an Archangel, no one told him what to do (save for Father and Michael) and in a moment of desperate fury, he surprised them both when he jumped up from the ground at the other, grabbing at the hilt of the blade ('Michael would be proud that I remembered his teachings!' ) twisting it around, turning into the others chest, bending a the waist and thrusting the blade upwards into his chest._

 _"Then you should know this, Nobody makes us do anything."_

 _The older man growled, screaming in haunting fury, before exploding into a mix of dark matter. There was a light over to that right corner, it was shining brightly against the gray haze around him. He gripped the blade tightly in one hand, his expression taking on something akin to desperate determination, and he ran after the light._

 _To find Michael, and Father._

 _To warn them._

* * *

He screamed as he ripped through the light, it felt like he was being stretched out and then put back together again. It hurt, hurt bad. This world was different then he remembered it being, much more populated. Looking down at himself he realized just how much he stuck out, namely it seemed like toga's and robes were not in the fashion anymore. Sighing and scrubbing hand down his face he turned and walked out of the dark corner he had hidden himself in.

People glared at him, shoved him when he walked too slow in front of them. Some yelled at him and others cursed, but he continued on his way. The need to find Father and Michael too heavy on his mind to matter for much else at the moment. He was curious though as to who all these people were. And how they were able to walk around dressed in those cool but funny looking clothes on his Father's creation. He stopped in front of a window, watching as the strange but fascination creatures shoved food into their faces.

Talking about something or another.

One looked up at him and raised a fist in clear warning.

Turning quickly he ran down the street, jingling and jangling with his beads and ornaments. His weapon was cool against his back adding some sort of feeling of protection.

"Hey you!"

He spun at the voice, a man in a blue strange suit walking up to him. He reached for the dagger at his side and the man reached for something strange on his own hip.

"Put it down son"

He gained a confused expression, this man was not Father.

"I am not your son"

"Put your weapon down!"

Another man was running towards him in the opposite direction. He was being surrounded and they were going to take him and hurt him just like Michael had said they would should he let his guard down. Swinging down in the position he had been told he waited for the man to get closer, fingers flexing around the hilt of his dagger, patient and waiting for them to make the first strike.

The man kept running, and he ducked, lifting him up with his shoulder and flinging him across the path. He tried to flex his wings in a threatening manner as he had seen Michael do many times before but when he did he screamed in agony. What was wrong with his wings! They were hurt! Bad!

He had to give it to the man, taking his advantage of the situation as he had, the man in front of him smacked him upside the head, hard, with something heavy, and he fell.

* * *

 _Bright blue eyes narrowed at the strange feeling. There had been peace and then nothing and then a round of indescribable pain. Glowing blue eyes widened as he finally recognized the being he was feeling, albeit different then before, but it was the same in all the right ways._

 _He jumped from the floor, beating his wings as he screamed in rage. Running at the wall of the cage in front of him, ramming his shoulder into it. Outside, demons passing froze in terror._

 _Lucifer._

 _He had to get to Lucifer._

* * *

"Dean, get a load of this, next town over has a kid in custody, no older then twelve, maybe, pulled an _ornate_ dagger at an officer and flung his backup half a block into the other street."

They had thought that after Chuck and Amara had made up it would be much more peaceful now. Amara had even brought mom back and they had enjoyed getting to be with her again without any interruptions. Dean looked up from where he had been playing a card game with Mary and shrugged.

"So what?"

"Dean he's asking for Mik'al"

"And?"

"Dean Mik'al is another name for Michael, he's asking for Michael"

Well crap.

* * *

"So you're saying that you don't actually know what happened to him?"

Castiel nodded, having come at Dean's call once again, from the seat next to him in the car. Sam had been left no other option but to sit in the back with all his tallness and lanky form. There had been no argument this time around seeing as they were both just happy that Cas had his own body back.

"That is correct Dean. Although I do recognize the flare that was released by the mysterious new grace, I cannot place it to the angel"

That was just great, they had an unknown angel on the loose that they didn't know how strong it was nor what it wanted, other then they wanted Michael. Dean pulled the car into a parking spot and turned to look at the other two in the car with him.

"Ask the normal questions, it could be a simple possession, we don't want to spook whatever has this kid in its hold"

It was the usual, Sam and Dean as the agents and Cas as the shadowing apprentice. The Sheriff was kind, he wasn't sure what had sparked the FBI's interest but found it was best not to question it. They were a small town and didn't really need the heat.

"The kid just showed up, was giving people the creeps, called in Smith to bring him in for some questioning and then the kid pulled a knife"

Dean nodded, leaning back in his seat, "Do you still have the weapon?"

The older man nodded leaning back in his own seat to open on of the drawers to his desk and pulled out an ornate ancient looking knife. Castiel's eyes widened in shock and wonder at seeing such a knife once more, leaning over it to examine it closer. The jewels, the silver, the etchings. It couldn't be. Dean watched his friend very closely taking in every look of shock that crossed his face.

"We'll see the kid now"

The sheriff nodded his head, of course, and stood to lead them to the room where they had stuck the kid. He was young, under fifteen, dark curly hair crowning his head like a large hat. His weird clothing had Castiel's eyebrows meeting. He looked up as they entered, red eyes sparking before fading into an even crimson. Leather sandals covered his feet, propped up on the table. A faded off white skirt went down to his knees, he had no shirt on. On his arms were chains and manacles. Ornaments covered his chest, and there was a shining something of gold under his hair.

Sam nodded at the cops posted there, indicating that they can take there leave for a moment.

Dean slammed his hand on the table, making the kid in front of them jump.

"Who are you and what are you doing in the kid?"

This only got them a confused expression, a tilt of the head, and ignored as the kid turned his attention over to the looming angel behind them, still examining the knife he had taken.

"You're an angel? Can I have my knife back?"

Castiel looked at him, staring intently, then his eyes widened, "You are an Archangel"

"I know that! Can I please have my dagger back, it was a gift from Mik'al!"

"You know his name?"

"Who? Mik'al? Of course I do! Can you take me to him? I need to warn him!"

"You're not going anywhere until you leave the kid! Cas stop just talking to him and get him to leave!"

The Seraph ignored them, staring at the Archangel before him. He knew the Archangels, and this one was not one of them he knew. The boy in front of him stared right back, puffing his chest out.

"I command you to take me to find Michael."

Nobody could deny the command of an Archangel.

* * *

Mary watched in concern as her son's backed the young man into a corner, his eyes wide and frightened. He seemed to be glowing, his eyes getting brighter and brighter every passing moment. Sam was chanting something while Dean tossed some form of liquid at the boy, he screamed out in pain and backed up even more, his back hitting the wall. Castiel was standing next to her still looking over the ancient blade. She held up a hand to stop them but thought better of it, they clearly knew what they were doing.

The boy begged for them to stop, to just listen, but they were having none of it.

It was a moment later that he seemingly had enough, despite the excruciating pain the last time, he shifted his wings out, flaring them up threateningly. A great light surrounded them, spreading through the room, filling it from corner to corner. He looked up a moment later, his eyes glowing a bright red.

" _ENOUGH!"_

* * *

"Brother, do you feel that?"

Chuck sat back in his beach chair, he did indeed feel something, there was something amiss. Something had _changed_.

"I do"

"What is it?"

Amara looked up from her Pina Colada when her brother jumped from his seat. His eyes wide in shock as he quickly recognized what it was he was feeling.

"That's impossible."

* * *

The boy held his glowing hand out, commanding the blade to his hand. Castiel let out a sound of surprise when it burned in his hand and appeared in the other's. The boy crouched growling in fear and pain at the same time, intending to rid himself of the threat and then be on his way to find Michael and then Father. The light seemingly surrounded him, circling around him like waves of power.

Mary jumped as a man in a beach shirt appeared next to her, and a woman on his other side in a dark sundress. Sam backed away from the kid as he began to glow brighter and brighter. Dean threw one last splash at the kid before backing away as well. Castiel was gone, where he had went no one knew. Sam sighed in relief at spotting Chuck and Amara, maybe they could get the kid to calm down. Chuck stepped forward, nodding at the Hunter quickly, holding his hands out calmly.

"Lucifer.."

Sam and Dean both let out varying sounds of surprise, turning to look at the angel in shock. Even Amara was surprised. Chuck took another step forward, the kid too distraught to take notice. Little balls of light seemingly fell from his eyes, they had made him so upset that he was crying.

"Halel..."

His head snapped up, staring at the one to say that name, in a flap of brilliant bright wings and a shriek of pain he burst forward. Chuck stumbled back at the impact, little hands clutching at the front of his shirt as a head of dark buried itself in his chest. He was still for a moment before lowering his arms around the little angel. Cupping the back of his head tenderly. He looked over the boys shoulder, looking over his wings and frowning. That looked like they hurt.

"Shhhh, calm down little one, your ok"

He got a shake of the head and another harsh sob. Cupping the back of his head he pulled the young archangel back. Lucifer looked like he hadn't aged a day passed childhood. In fact it was the very age he had given him the mark the first time.

"Dad...I'm sorry...I failed...Amara is-"

"Family, son, she's family, you have not failed me, but you do have some explaining to do"

He pet the unruly curls back, rolling his eyes fondly and pulling his son back into his embrace. Rocking him gently from where they stood. Slowly but surely his sobs died down until he was breathing coldly against his wet shirt. He reached a hand over his child's shoulder and brushed a few fingers through the dark rosy feathers, tightening his grip when the young angel whimpered and twisted.

"They need to be cleaned and healed."

Lucifer nodded. Mary silently excused herself in an attempt to get him a warm bowl of water and a room where he could take his child to. Chuck bent at the knees gliding one arm under the boys legs and lifting him from the floor. The small teenager wrapped around his father, still hurting and confused as to who all the other people were. Chuck pressed a discrete kiss to his temple as he followed the Winchester Mother from the room, ignoring the looks the two Hunters were sending the boys' way. Amara turned to them after they had crested the door, he smiled, she would put them back in place.

The little angel shivered at the room as he was placed down on the bed, his father stepping back as he turned slowly.

"I don't know how this happened! You should not still be a child!"

He did, however, notice when the boy looked down at his legs. He knew something, and his eyes narrowed at the suggestion, bending down he stared the boy right in the eyes.

"What did you do?"

"Mikey..."

Chuck nodded, seeming to understand at least half of his problem, and waved his hand. Michael appeared next to the bed, disheveled and confused, but altogether whole. He looked around slowly, taking in his surroundings and trying to not fall over as a wave of dizziness hit him. Lucifer looked up at him, hopeful even for a small moment that they were still ok, he missed a lot of things while trapped in their little box but he was back and things were starting to come to him in small little waves and he had done _bad_ things.

"Halel? Little Light? Is that you?"

Father let them have their moment, stepping back as Michael turned towards the angel on the bed and Lucifer jumped up at him. Colliding into his chest and breathing in his scent once more. Had his wings been healed and Michael's visible they would have undoubtedly wrapped around each other. They laughed together, they cried, it was heart warming and heart breaking at the same time.

"Someone had better start explaining if they know what's good for them"

Michael leaned back away from his brother, ignoring their father for just a moment to take a good look at the one he had missed so very much.

"I've almost forgotten just how small you are!"

"Hahaha and I have forgotten just how funny you _think_ you are."

Michael smiled at him, pressing their foreheads together in the only way he knew how to express just how happy he was to finally have his little brother back. Chuck sighed, clearing his throat, seeming to ignore the fact that he had just been ignored.

The two archangels turned as one to look over at their father, somewhat sheepishly as he crossed his arms and turned an even look on the two of them. Michael may be an adult, or as close as one could get being an angel, but somehow Father still made him feel like a child. He fell back onto the bed, sitting on the edge. Lucifer squawked as he was pulled up onto his brother's knee. Chuck snapped a chair into being taking a seat in front of his two sons, giving them the look indicating that they had clearly used up all their free passes in not answering his questions.

"What did you two do?"

Michael looked down at his little brother, whom had settled into the crook of his shoulder comfortably, and they locked gazes.

"We made a fail safe..."

"A what? Elaborate."

Sigh, "A fail safe, after you had given him the Mark the first time, just in case things had gone down hill. Halel, Lucifer, was afraid of what might happen to him if things did not pan out as well as you had said they would, and in the end they didn't, so we researched and experimented and we created a fail safe."

"I would be locked away within the thing I would become, should the Mark change me, so that they being that was created could not use my power, to preserve who I really was. So I literally had a split personality, two people one small body, he knew I was there but I was untouchable, protected by the grace of Michael and you, he could not do away with me like he wanted, so after I escaped thanks to Aunt Amara we finally met face to face on the same playing ground and he finally tried to have his way."

"And assuming that it is Halel that is here now, Little Light had won."

Lucifer nodded against his shoulder, his curly hair brushing against his chin. Chuck sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. He had just gotten back with his sister and wanted nothing more then to spend some well needed quality time together with her, but he couldn't very well leave these two alone, and not with the Winchesters either, not with Lucifer barely out of his fledgling years and Michael wrapped around fledgling Lucifer's tiny finger.

"Perhaps they can come with us? I would like to get to meet my nephews eventually."

Speaking of the devil, she walked in carrying a old looking scrubbing brush placing it down next to the warm bowl of soapy water on the dresser top. She smiled at the two, waving her hand, Lucifer waved back, hiding in Michael's neck shyly. Michael himself seemed indifferent with her being there, simply holding his brother closer. As long as she tried no funny business he was fine with her. Lucifer eye'd the brush wearily from his spot, Chuck followed his gaze and smiled almost too sweetly, think of it as punishment for doing things behind his back.

"Your not using that on me! Where did you even _get_ it!"

Amara smiled, "It was in your Father's desk, small one."

Lucifer shuddered at the look he got from his Father.

"Well you can't be running around with us with feathers looking like that, now can you, and if your dearest big brother would like to receive the same treatment then he will do everything in his power to keep me from cleaning your wings with the brush, however, if he does not wish for that then he may redeem himself by helping me with you."

He smiled silkily, it was clear to see where Lucifer had gotten it from, and turned to his sister.

"If you wish to watch you can Sister, however, I might suggest not being here for the first couple moments."

She nodded, smiling in almost something akin to sympathy to her young nephew as she bid them a moment and left the room. Chuck slowly turned back towards his children, Michael's eyes widened at the threat of the brush on his wings and braced his brother against himself, watching as Father stood from his chair, dipped the brush in the soapy water, and turned back around. Lucifer struggled spitting things such as 'traitor' and 'evil' at his brother.

He had made it sure that all his children found it unpleasant to allow their wings to become to such a state that he would intervene personally, a lesson he was about to instill on his youngest son (now at least) once more.

* * *

Amara smiled at the shrill scream that perforated through the door and walls, taking that as her cue to enter once more.

Her brother was sitting beside his two sons, the youngest's smallest wing stretched out in his lap scrubbing the brush up under the bend of the wing. Lucifer was struggling against the hold of his big brother, but Michael clearly heeded his fathers threat and held him fast, the younger absolutely howling with laughter as the soft bristles brushed over his sensitive wing.

"This is what you get when Daddy has to clean your wings!"

He moved the brush downwards and the young Archangel shrieked, pounding his fists against his big brothers shoulders. Michael smiled down at him, the sound something he had missed so dearly from his little brother, they had catching up to do. Even Chuck wore this sort of smile on his features, his eyes filled that an emotion only that of a Father could have.

They had both missed their Little Light.

* * *

Michael hummed under his breath as he cradled his brother against him from where he sat in between his Father and Aunt as they explained what had happened to the two Winchesters. Little Brother was sleeping at long last, he had no ideas as to when the last time that had been was, but he was content to merely hold him now that he could.

Dean Winchester kept shooting the sleeping angel glares as if he thought that they would go ignored.

"Restrain yourself from doing something foolish mortal, and stop glaring at my little brother like that."

Chuck turned, hushing him softly as he folded a blanket around the youth's shoulders. Lucifer muttered in his slumber, grasping at the sides of the soft fabric and nuzzling in closer to his big brother. Michael nodded at his Father, tightening his arms around his brother and shooting the hunter a glare of his own when Chuck's back was turned.

"This is confusing! I know! Bu-"

"There's nothing confusing about it Chuck! He's the _Devil_! Instead of holding him as if he was some child, you should be worried about what he might be planning! Do something while you still can! Lock his ass-"

"Watch your tone Dean Winchester, there is many things you do not know. I understand your anger and your distrust, but this, this is not the Lucifer you know, the one you've had the unfortunate fate of meeting, this is Halel and yes, he is a mere child."

Dean still looked like he was going to attempt to fight this, and with _God_ of all people. Amara laid a soothing hand on her brothers shoulder, his irritation rolling from him like waves.

Sam was ignoring them all, watching the mighty Archangel Michael rocking the young angel in his arms gently, humming under his breath a lullaby as old as time, his eyes shining in a way he had never seen them before.

Lucifer was a cute kid.

"Dean, try and understand, the Mark, serving as my Prison, was given to Lucifer or Halel as he is called, at this age. Do you know how old he is at this moment? He is merely ten years old, in the age of my Brother's angels, that is still the equivalent of being a toddler for a human, this is when we fought and I was locked away, giving a _toddler_ the mark for my Prison. Admittedly, I had done some pretty gruesome things to my nephew while trapped with him, something I will ask for forgiveness for later, My Nephews knew of the threat posed by my anger, and went behind their Fathers back to do something of their own. What they did had consequences they could not foresee, locking away my real nephew into himself and allowing a version that I had corrupted to take over."

She looked over at her slumbering nephew and his doting big brother.

"When he was released, he was released as he was when he was locked away like I was, he is a toddler having to face what my creation of him had done, would you punish him for something he did not do?"

Still the hunter did not look convinced and seemed to be refraining himself from saying something he knew that he would regret in the wake of the two beings who could very well erase him from the bowl of creation. Michael looked over at the silent Winchester, his eyes locking onto Sam's before he averted his gaze at being caught staring.

"Let me try it this way for you Dean, your brother, he released the darkness from her cage, released her Lucifer from his, started the apocalypse, killed many of my siblings, has done horrendous things, and yet you can't seem to kill him as your Father had commanded, you can't bring yourself to punish him for actually doing what he had done, my brother has not done any of those things to you, a destructive version of himself had, and yet he is punished by remembering what he had done, tell me Winchester, would you kill your brother for the death of your mother?"

Dean looked taken aback and offended, "No way! That wasn't his fault!"

"Oh, but indirectly, he is the key component for yours mothers death, had Mary Winchester not gone to check on him, had he not have been taken by the demon blood that Azazel was feeding him, then your mother would never have died. You may not know it, but there had been plans to eradicate him before he could be born, but we disobeyed for your happiness, as to not punish him for something that he couldn't help. So, tell me, if you cannot punish Sam for all the wrong he has done, how can you expect us to punish ours for the things he _hasn't_ done?"

That shut him up.

Chuck nodded in approval.

Amara watched them all.

Michael merely smiled down at his little brother again resuming his rocking.

Mary thought they were cute!

* * *

 **Okay I still got more, but I have to get ready for work!**

 **Tell me what you think?**


End file.
